Hello, Goodbye
by MildredFeather
Summary: Alors que Ron est poursuivi par les Rafleurs, il se cache dans un pub et tombe sur Stan Rocade qui lui fait des avances. OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi.


OS écrit dans le cadre du forum harry-ko . harrypotterworld . fr.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.k Rowling

Thème n°11 : You say goodbye, and i say hello.

Personnages obligatoires: Tirage au sort Ronald Weasley et Stan Rocade

Phrase obligatoire : "Toi, moi, nous ... jamais. Plutôt crever." / "Si tu t'arrachais les yeux... tu serais assuré(e) de ne plus avoir à me voir."

* * *

><p>Le ciel était bas, les nuages noirs menaçaient d'éclater alors que la journée touchait à sa fin. Le coeur battant, le souffle court et les cheveux collant sur son front, Ronald Weasley courait, martelant le sol de bitûme. Il n'entendait plus les rafleurs derrière lui. Quand il s'était fait passer pour Stan Rocade, il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que cette fausse identité déclencherait une telle fureur chez ses boureaux. Ni qu'elle serait la clé de sa fuite. Il arrivait que les humains aient des intuitions salvatrices. Les rafleurs s'étaient battus, il s'était échappé et maintenant, il arrivait, essouflé, dans un petit village dont il ne connaissait pas avant l'existence.<p>

Il releva sa capuche pour cacher ses cheveux roux et son visage un peu trop célèbre et entra dans une petite taverne, espérant trouver une bonne bierraubeure, une radio et un peu de chaleur. Il s'installa au comptoir, commanda la boisson de ses désirs et souffla enfin. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le petit pub. Seulement lui, le tavernier et deux hommes qui étaient pris dans une partie d'échec version sorcier. Ron voulait reprendre des forces avant de retrouver Harry et Hermione et s'excuser pour son comportement lamentable. Il ne fallait plus qu'il porte cet objet du mal autour de son cou. L'horcruxe le rendait complètement fou. Comment avait-il pu déverser un tel flot d'inepties à ses meilleurs amis ? Il soupira. Il n'était qu'un imbécile.

Alors que le jeune Weasley se perdait dans les méandres de ses pensées, un homme entra dans le troquet et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Il demanda un whisky-pur-feu, qu'il but cul sec, puis un second. Ron n'y prêta aucune attention. C'est seulement quand son voisin l'apostropha que le roux se rendit compte de sa présence.

- Hé toi ! Tu veux pas prendre un petit verre avec moi ?

Ron blanchit en reconnaissant l'homme assis près de lui. Stan Rocade. Celui pour qui il s'était fait passer même pas une heure plus tôt. Si les rafleurs passaient par là, il serait dans de beaux draps. Mais ce qui le choqua plus, ce fut la marque mouvante sur le bras de Rocade. Harry ne s'était pas trompé.

- Alors c'est vrai ? demanda Ron. Vous êtes mangemort ?

- On va chercher la reconnaissance où on peut, répondit l'intéressé en sifflant un second verre.

Ron ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas attiré l'attention. Il se pencha un peu plus, tentant de cacher plus amplement son visage aux yeux de son voisin.

- Aller ! Prend un verre ! continua Stan Rocade en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

- Je crois qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça, répondit Ron qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'ennivrer avec ce déchet.

- Il n'y a pas d'heure, lança l'ancien contrôleur du Magicobus en lui tendant un verre.

Sans rien boire, Ron leva son verre à hauteur de ses yeux, regardant la fine pellicule ambrée que laissait le liquide sur les parois du contenant. Il avait envie de partir, mais ne voulait se trahir en paraissant trop suspect.

Stan aspira son troisième verre et commençait à se pencher un peu trop sur Ron qui pouvait sentir très nettement son haleine d'ivrogne.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas boire ton verre ? dit-il en attrapant le bras de Ron qui tenait le gobelet.

- Non.

- Si, cria-t-il en ricanant.

- Non ! s'énerva Ron en tendant son verre à Stan.

Il avait une mine épouvantable. Déjà pas vraiment gâté par la nature, Stan avait maintenant un teint blafard et des yeux minuscules. De plus, il semblait ne pas avoir pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours. Ron fit la grimace en se rappelant que lui non plus n'avait pas eu une hygiène exemplaire ces derniers jours. C'est avec dégoût qu'il regarda le jeune contrôleur s'enfiler son quatrième verre. Cependant, il blêmit quand il sentit la main de Rocade se poser sur sa cuisse.

- T'es mignon toi, tu voudrais pas qu'on prenne une chambre, murmura-t-il en s'approchant encore plus de Ron.

Ce dernier sentait la nausée lui venir alors que Stan lui parlait tout près du visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle alcoolisé sur sa joue et cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Non, je ne veux pas, répondit-il en s'éloignant le plus possible du mangemort.

- Oh si !

- Non !

- Si, je suis sûr que tu en as envie, continua Stan en laissant se ballader sa main sur le torse de Ron qui commençait à se sentir mal.

- Toi, moi, nous ... jamais. Plutôt crever ! s'écria Ronald en sautant du haut de sa chaise, prenant du recul par rapport au mangemort un peu trop entreprenant.

- Pourquoi, je ne te plais pas ? demanda Stan en avançant vers un Ron lassé.

- Non Rocade ! Tu ne plais pas du tout, tu me dégoûtes ! s'énerva-t-il.

- On peut arranger ça, tu sais. Si tu t'arrachais les yeux... tu serais assuré de ne plus avoir à me voir, affirma Stan, les yeux brillant de sadisme.

Ron recula doucement vers la porte d'entrée.

- Au revoir Stan Rocade, murmura-t-il avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche.

- Oh non, je dirais plutôt bonjour Ron Weasley !

Comprenant que le mangemort l'avait reconnu, Ronald sortit sa baguette et le stupéfixia d'un rapide tour de main, avant de transplaner en pensant à des images d'Hermione, afin d'oublier le visage écoeurant de son opposant.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu !<p> 


End file.
